Bella
Bella (벨라, Bella) is a planet in Denma. Summary God is read Goad and according to the Bellarian or Bellan pronounciation. The Bellarian Space Defense is exists. Here's a graveyard satellite. The Planet Bella Ruling Committee is exists. A small town called Angel Town formed around the main server of A.N.G.E.L. The Bella Kironex Hell (벨라 키로넥스 헬, Bella kironekseu hel / ベルラキロネクスヘル, Berura kironekusu heru / 贝尔拉海峰水母, Bèi'ěr lā hǎifēng shuǐmǔ / 貝爾拉奇羅內克斯爾, Bèi'ěr lā qí luó nèi kè sī ěr) is jellyfish lives here and when she stings the people, the people will feel unbearable pain and will soon be paralyzed and in a few minutes, will accompany hyperventilating, headache, fever, and become unconscious and the people could end up dying in just minutes. The cure is the folk remedy of Bellans, and the venom is neutralized with urine. History Past Few years ago, Dr. God was the head of A.N.G.E.L., a federal network integration program for this planet. A small town called Angel Town formed around the main server of A.N.G.E.L. And Dr. God naturally became the leader of the town as he was also the head of the program. God was the law. Absolute control was the first term on the contract he signed with the committee. God was the king of Angel Town. But the people couldn't figure out the real reason behind why the committee would let Dr. God hold on to such power. It was because Angel Town was actually only an intermediary, experimental part of the entire A.N.G.E.L. program. The dummy is a prohibited technology on here, then God is curious that it's the committee trying to monopolize this technology to make more money, and he's a guinea pig for them. Even on the planets that permit Artificial neurological cell procedure strictly prohibit Mating with absolute regulation. God open up the server and start to transfer all the data from the socket. Using the network as a dummy means, in a way, a Mating on another dimension, because God's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. He was 'scattered all over the network' should be the proper way to describe what happened. Only very small traces of God's personality was left and he was turned into a completely different being. But again, the trauma brought God back again. The words that are related to murder are used on the network was used every second, every single day by the residents on here. That's why God's consciousness didn't fade away on the network. Those keywords allowed God to goes back to himself every moment. In other words, a different form of life that has a continuity is living. God had a sense of omnipresence and omniabsence at the same time. Now that God thinks of it, since the beginning of history, fatal diseases, uncontrollable natural disasters, or unavoidable fate. They've been worshiping those unpredictable causes of murders as gods. And so in a sense God was qualified to be on of them. God was a god. God was given absolute freedom. The freedom without stress. But there was one thing that God couldn't stand. Because of that, God, who reigned the network as god, started to be self-aware of god's personality, and went crazy trying to get a hold of it. That unbearable holiness was absolute solitariness. God could proudly say that he's one of the best to bear it. But it wasn't something that a mere human being like God could handle. It was more than the solitariness of the entire 4 billion residents of here combined. The god that God experienced was more lonely than humans. God wanted to finish those who killed and experimented on him off, at first. That dummy lab that was disconnected from the network was no longer there when he went to see it inside an avatar robot. There God somehow found a message from the man who was in charge. Based on the investigation, God transferred all of his data from his sockets to the network. The experts say that there's nothing to worry about because a consciousness will be scattered once it's transferred to the network but they can never trust those "experts". So they're closing down this facility. Until they receive a new set of orders from the top. But then God realized that there was a reason not to mess with them. Which is the answer to the question. "What is God going to do on this network from now on?" If God collide with them, they'll trace his signals and find May. Then May will be in danger. So it was the best to disguise as a virus or a technical glitch to avoid getting noticed. God was furious but he had to does it to keep May safe. But nevertheless God wanted to see the man with his own eyes and tell him about his intentions. The man who's behind all this, the man who's above all laws and orders of here. That arrogant man who thinks of himself as the living god of here. The owner of here. In the end God found the owner of here. God first met the owner of here at a library. The owner of here normally works as a librarian in the library. The owner of here orders to his butler that first tell the man to buy all the stocks of the pharmaceutical company, and once a virus is spread and a few dies, the loss will be up made up, and he report the rest when he get home. God didn't want the owner of here to realize that it was God. So God's avatar librarian robot started slapping the owner of here. God got more angry the more he thought about it. God says to the owner of here that he's someone stronger than him. God faced May as an abandoned digital pet. The record of May's life for the past year and a half on the network, showed that she left the A.N.G.E.L. Town because she was so shocked for what he did and went to other cities and never stopped working. Most importantly, May was financially poor. It was because of the interest of the loan that May spent on housing, as she was having a hard time inside, she lost focus on her jobs. God takes May to the lottery ticket sales machine. When May won the lottery, she can build a few buildings with the much money. God was worried that May's life might be shaken by such unexpectedness. God says he need Hawk to guide May so that she stays on the right track. Hawk suggested May to go on a year-long trip around the world on a cruise. It was meant for May to rethink about her life. And have a broader perspective. May started to change after participating in different programs about life, culture, and geography from different countries. The people that May went on a cruise with were mostly socially successful, retired millionaires, or travelers from other planets and it didn't take long for them to pay attention to a young and kind lady like her. As they got to know each other, they all wanted to become May's mentor. The old woman is the nanny of the Hyponne family, a noble family of the planet Terra. The nanny was on here to take care of Soobin, who was the last son of the Hyponne family and studying here, and she's took a sabbatical year to take a trip around the world. And even made Hyponne family's business decisions. Mr. Gon is a movie star of here, so the third son of Hyponne family's wife goes here for him. And Mr. Hitas is the best popera artist of the century, so the second son of Hyponne family's wife goes here for him. The Hyponne family stops the Zipnight trade with here because they aren't doing their best to find them. The planet Terra offers the lowest Zipnight price, and here will be taking a blow in medical, food, clothing, construction, transportation are basically all sectors, and they're under the Duke of Gosan's protection so they have a lot of power. In the planetary ruling committee of here, another board member of the committee orders the person of the trade office of here that the trade office to tell the Hyponne family's agent that they're very sorry and they're doing best. But the person of the trade office says the Hyponne family said they'll come in a family-owned battleship equipped with searching devices. A board member of the committee says the Hyponne family want their authorization when they're coming in a battleship. Another member says they're going to declare war against them if their family is dead. But the Hyponne family don't think the war. The Hyponne family thinks the family is always first and they're just putting a little pressure by sending one of their battleships to here. Then if the worst happens, The Hyponne family will stop trading Zipnight with here once and for all will be a more efficient way to avenge than a war. Gosan taps on a calculator. Gosan says if a war breaks out between here and Terra will make a ton of money off of it. The committee asked the Duke of Gosan for arbitration. Gosan says to his butler that if he doesn't take the committee's gift they'd suspect him when something happens. Gosan orders to the committee that he wants the popera artist Hitas from their planet to perform on the road whenever he wants. Gosan's butler says the Hyponne family don't use the battleship, and instead to take a passenger ship. Gosan orders to loaded the cargo into the the Hyponne family's passenger ship. Gosan says to his butler that here scanning device won't find it because it's a brand new anti-gravity bomb that can only be detected after going through 20 steps of automated assembly procedure. The culprit tries to use the robot as an avatar to activate the bomb on the passenger ship of the Hyponne family. God says he can't even expose himself, but he's surprised to hear that the culprit who's in the screen says it's a bomb. The butler of Duke of Gosan who's in the screen commands the culprit to start the bomb launch outside the range of explosion through robots. God finds a bomb and says this isn't from this planet so it wouldn't there be a manual. God hold the bomb so it's stop. God uses the robot and motorcycle to carry the bomb somewhere. After God stole the bomb, the butler of Duke of Gosan reports to the Gosan that the bomb was stolen. God manipulates the cafe's robot and runs and visits the culprit and beats him. Daniel, who received Gosan's orders, to beats the cafe's robot and bring the cafe's robot and culprit to planet Terra. God thinks the cafe's robot is disconnected and it means that it's outside the network. God's collapsed robot wakes up again and carries a bomb and he thinks 'Yeah, you're the only one I can think of!' The director tells to soldier that God's ghost on the network is for a girl that he once knew when he was alive and the A.N.G.E.L. team installed the vaccine on all servers on the network on this planet before things got out of hand but they can't find him. The soldier says the director said 'on this planet' but he thinks the network outside on the planet like a satellite and he just thought that was a possibility because the satellite images were manipulated. The director soon realized where God was hiding. God visits and bring a bomb for gift to the owner of here and says there's someone who's trying to start a war between here and Terra with this and if he didn't stop a bomb from getting assembled, it would have a war. At this time, Daniel is teleports and comes and knocks down the robot and brings the owner of here to the Duke of Gosan. God thinks the terrorist must have taken the owner of here is actually better since the problem is now solved but he wanted to make a deal with the guy. The director informs the soldier that all the information sent to the satellite is being filtered and this level of firewall then it must be and all the satellites are synchronized so that they can't find out which one is the main server, in other words, they have to check thousands of the satellites manually every time the ghost moves. God recalls May wants an outdoor wedding where there's cherry blossom everywhere and a lot of people celebrating and blessing them. God thinks it's engagement ceremony, but tries to connect to the A.N.G.E.L. server to knows the weather for December 24th and asks if it's able to change the weather he told its. But the A.N.G.E.L. team is checking the satellite servers right now. God thinks the A.N.G.E.L. team don't know his exact status, and he can't go back to the A.N.G.E.L. server right now because he rigged the lottery and they'll find out about it and May will be affected by it. At this time, God increases the amount of water emission from all the power planets on here suddenly. The director says to the Lieutenant Colonel that they connect to A.N.G.E.L. system and find out where the signal is coming from, and destroy the corresponding satellite. The Lieutenant Colonel orders to one soldier that he'll call Colonel Hawk. God thinks December 24th, the day May leaves here, he has to stay on the satellite till then. The owner of the planet returned safely in a few days drunk. The owner of here say goodbye to Daniel that please send his regard to his brother and tell him that he'll invite him to here soon. Then the owner of here grabs God and says his gift saved here plus, he has a sworn brother now and he knows he's the ghost inside the network. The owner of planet Bella says he thinks they could get along pretty well, so as long as God doesn't rub him the wrong way and he thinks he's valuable. The owner of here is charismatic and God is overwhelmed by his attitude and he makes an offer to him that day. The owner of planet Bella says if God says something stupid he'll reset the network on here no matter how much it costs. The owner of here calls Doctor God and asks how's May doing, and says when he found out about God, he thought he'd come up with a dedicated control system that could control the A.N.G.E.L. system and if it detects a threat that could harm the things that he designated including himself the A.N.G.E.L. system will be shut down and reformatted so it'll be wiped clean. God says he brought the bomb but there was no problem. The owner of here says that's because God never meant to hurt him. The owner of here proposes that this incident kind of led him to a new idea so if God doesn't cause any trouble he won't get rid of him, instead he want him to be in charge of the defense system of here, of course the A.N.G.E.L. team can't know about this deal because he want they stay to sharp and do their job to sort of keep him at bay and his existence is a threat to them so they'll do a better job so here is much safer that way as a result, which is a big advantage and he'll be like the dark hero in those movies, they'll chase him down till the end because it's their job and his very survival is totally dependent on him. God accepts the offer, but under one condition. God says to the owner of here that on December 24th that May is got an engagement ceremony. And God goes out of the robot and says, there was something that May wished for and he want him to call in some renowned wedding guests to discourage the other family. God says he can change the weather as she wished by the due date but even with this godly ability he can't get any wedding guests for her there's only so much that he can does to invite guests. The owner of here sighs, and he's surprises and tries to runs to him. The owner of here says he'll call in everyone from culture, media, sports, religion, economy, and politics those who're directly and indirectly related to him. The faces of each industry. So they made a deal. December 24th It's been 13 hours since the Bellarian Space Defense shot the satellite down, but the amount of water emission from the power plants haven't decreased at all. The control commands still get jammed, and according to the director of Angel team, they can only confirm Dr. God's existence 24 hours from now when the system maintenance is finished, and the director was certain that the doctor is still alive. The weather is warm when it should be snowing. And the date is estimated to be near on December 24th. God says if Denma ask the residents who's the owner of here, they usually answers that's us citizens. And there're people who welcome this idea, the people who're often brought up in conspiracy theories as the true rulers in shadows. The actual owners of here, the apex predator of the capitalistic food chain. The best way for a busy house owner to protect his house is to give the house to his slave. Then the slave will protect the house as if it was his own. He'll even put his life to keep it safe. So, in case of a planet-wide threat, this delusional notion can't be more appreciated by the planet's true owners. The early owners of the planets, who figured out that money made money, understood that bond and debt were more efficient than physical shackles. Slaves thought they became free when they broke free from the shackles and started living in houses. But the owners still owned them by financial means. Even the majority of committee leaders, except for a few, don't realize that they're also merely slaves. To them, the owners are just faceless sponsors. They only identify sponsors as some big investor in the underground finance market. It's simple how the owners control these leaders. If money doesn't work, they go plan B. It means the owners kill leaders. The owners had always dreamed of a totalitarian control without a single glitch. And the A.N.G.E.L. program was going to make their dream come true. If the planet network was integrated into one, the owners would have complete control of an individual's life, and every citizen will be under full surveillance even before they're born. Also, when the data simulation map gets completed not only that natural disasters can be accurately predicted, but the owners can actually start controlling the weather, people's mood, and organizational behavior. In other words the owners become god. God says, there's no resist to the project until he met her, because he wouldn't be able to upset the established hierarchy and most civilians were content as long as they didn't stay hungry. At December 24th, in front of the Planet Bella Ruling Committee, people protest to close the A.N.G.E.L. system, because the power plant is out of control so it's manipulated the climate. The butler says to Soobin that he just moved the engagement ceremony to the garden of the cathedral. The third son says this is early summer weather. The chauffeur wakes Hawk up. Hawk is surprises to see window. The bodyguards say that the committee's parking lot is empty but there an end-of-the-year meeting. Hawk says there're something going on around here and he sees Mr. Gon who's going to somewhere, and he says he's a movie star. The chauffeur says he might want to get off and start walking if Hawk want to make it in time. Hawk says these guys are all celebrities of here and what is happening. The third son's wife is surprises to sees that Mr. Gon comes to May's engagement ceremony. At this time, the chief members of the ruling committee comes here. The third son is also surprises to sees that the one of the chief members of the ruling committee comes here. The one of the chief members of the ruling committee says to the third son that her grandfather made a huge contribution the the society and he's sure that she didn't know about it because he didn't want anyone to know about his contribution. The third son calls to the eldest son and says he met the board member of the ruling committee who he talked to about the Zipnight trade and everything that's happening here and it's real. Hitas sings. God says now he doesn't feels too bad about becoming the white head's pawn. After the engagement ceremony, God increase the output. The Lieutenant Colonel is finds out that they're detecting abnormal output from the satellite graveyard so he orders to cross reference it to the coordinate from the parcel ship. The Lieutenant Colonel angry and says he's been hiding inside a grave so orders the soldier that to shoot him down before he does anything stupid. The soldier says to the Lieutenant Colonel that because it's an old satellite its fragments from the explosion could cause significant damage to the new satellites. The Lieutenant Colonel orders to pull it out of the gravity range and take care of it. God makes the maximum output. At this time, the some of the Hyponne family looks out the window. Outside the window, this planet uses light to display the word WE ♡ MAY. God thinks this is the final goodbye. May thinks Jewoo. The eldest son says to the other brothers that they reopen the Zipnight trade with Bella and get ready for the wedding. The satellite is explodes. The Pax Industries sees God is talking about Mating and asks the Director of Pax Industries that what he's going to does with it. The Director of Pax Industries says that the owner of planet here couldn't comply with the confidential agreement, and now that's going to be a threat to them so they'll handle it as started in the agreement. The sunglasses bandage asks it would cause a turn down in trade with here due to absence of the planet's owner. The Director of Pax Industries answers they make an owner the owner of a planet and they'll make one of the planet's biggest capitalists the owner of the planet and make him pay a fortune for the illegal items that U.C.S. banned in the name of the planet's safety, and it's their business. The Director of Pax Industries orders they're replacing the owner with a new one and selling it at a high price again. God comes back to the A.N.G.E.L. server on the ground and he feels strange that why is the warmth still inside him. God thinks this energy is his personality resisting. There's no boots on God's feet. At this time, Lucifers finds God. God sees at the super cute girl after eating Lucifers, thinks that this warmth inside was a part of him and he just didn't know how to use it and he want to share this. The girl cries because she was got the elbow, and finds God and asks this digipet is lost too. God embraced the beautiful girl and feels happy and thinks the personality is so warm and good. Current time In 15. A.E. (1), a month later, the owner of here reads the novel GOD'S LOVER. The owner of here's butler is on the phone and he says the names are different, but the story is same. The owner of here says who really cares about this crappy novel and maybe more people will protest but there's nothing to worry about it, and he orders to his butler that leave him alone. At this time, the assassins are come and the one of them is immobilizes the owner of here's movements with his Quanx ability. The owner of here thinks his body is shrinking and asks who's behind this. The screen pops up and reveals the sunglasses bandage and the Director of Pax Industries. The Director of Pax Industries orders to the sunglasses bandage that here's next owner is chosen so get rid of the owner of here. The owner of here calls Director of Pax Industries to the factory guy. God appears in the sand like a real shape that can be transformed according to his will. God says he did the proofreading 3 times with different ghostwriters and someone could ask him to make a movie out of it. The owner of here makes sarcastic remarks that there're plenty of nerds like God on here. God argues with the owner of here. The one assassin asks to God that he's a Quanx too. God makes his hand pointed and penetrates the assassins, and says this isn't a murder and it's an act of justice to protect the planet and he asks he's a Quanx and he answers he's a god. The owner of here, formed brotherly ties, informs the Duke Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of here surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill the owner of here and says Yahwah was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Gosan says they're sworn brothers. Gosan takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. Gosan says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. In Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583, the Senator meets Gosan and says that he thought he was against disbanding Carlburn's Quanx Legion. Gosan holds a Causality Calculator and says he was, but an unexpected variable has just come up, and he has become sworn brothers with the Master of here. At this time, Dr. God is next to the Master of here. Gosan says when he entered the condition of 0% chance of having a war against here, the result showed him that he'd get a massive profit when the Quanx Legion is disbanded, that's why he need help from the council, and it doesn't matter how, the Senator is able to as nitpicky as he can, and he may pressure the leaders of Carlburn and eventually disband them, and if he do that, he'll make sure to donate half of the profit he make afterword to the council. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-3), 6 months later, May calls Hawk. God wears underwear and grabs the cat key chain and pressing it, it makes cat sounds "I love you, May! May Cherry Blossom!" God thinks he misses May and he heard how she's doing from her uncle sometimes, and it's not like she care but he's doing fine as well. In God's penthouse, the girls in bikinis are having a party. A girl says they need more beer. God asks how the little cuties liking his penthouse so far. They answer that this is the best. God says this is all theirs so let's party all night long with love, and he says he'll goes get beer. God thinks he wishes he could see May again one day, and he recalls the eagle. God flies the night sky and thinks his name is God, planet Bella's god of love. Gallery God.png|God's Lover (17) A.N.G.E.L.png|God's Lover (17) Hawk.png|God's Lover (22) 20110609_154718.jpg|God's Lover (28) May Cherry Blossom.png|God's Lover (29) Jewoo.png|God's Lover (29) 20110613_201918.jpg|God's Lover (30) 20110624_202146.jpg|God's Lover (34) God.jpg|God's Lover (63) Owner of planet Bella.png|God's Lover (65) 15136753386689212612.jpg|God's Lover (67) 15142603398619212641.jpg|God's Lover (68) Soobin.jpg|God's Lover (71) 20111007223223 IMAG01 2.jpg|God's Lover (79) 20111021 204225.jpg|God's Lover (85) Hitas.jpg|God's Lover (98) 15185954710119213063.jpg|God's Lover (110), Owner of planet Bella's imagination 20180302 173505.png|God's Lover (114) 20180302 173720.png|God's Lover (114) 20180302 174002.png|God's Lover (115) 20180307 164300.png|15. A.E. (3-4) Category:Planets